


Home

by PsychoPyro813



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, Sadstuck, Traditional Media, davejade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPyro813/pseuds/PsychoPyro813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fill for the 2015 DaveJade swap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subduedSubtype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subduedSubtype/gifts).



[ ](http://s199.photobucket.com/user/PsychoPyro813/media/DaveJade%20Swap%20Fill_zpszourblz9.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this counts as hurt/comfort! My idea was that Dave and Jade are remembering that day of frog breeding and other shenanigans while hurtling through The Outer Ring/The Yellow Yard. They're both sad and lonely cause they won't see each other for three years, but at least they have the memory of that day to look back on when they really miss each other. I know it's a little bit loose of an interpretation, but I figured this counts as Dave being needy/insecure and Jade being anxious about being alone. Anyway, hope you like it! I had a lot of fun making it :)
> 
> Media: Prismacolor art markers and colored pencils; sharpie, on Canson mix media paper


End file.
